


An Unusual (But Useful) Fix to the 'Love Triangle' Problem

by Yvaine532



Category: The Lodge (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvaine532/pseuds/Yvaine532
Summary: This is a one-shot about a polyamorous relationship between Skye, Sean, and Ben from Disney Channel UK's "The Lodge".





	An Unusual (But Useful) Fix to the 'Love Triangle' Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by the Instagram Manipulations by pansexualbenevens on tumblr. Check it out at http://pansexualbenevans.tumblr.com. They are absolutely amazing and so kind. Thank you so much for allowing me to bounce off your ideas. 
> 
> Also, I am a new writer here in the archive and would love comments. :)

Skye was sitting with Josh in the basement scrolling through the pictures on her phone as Josh edited some footage for _Live at the Lodge_. It had been a full year since they had began their own web series and it was a hit. The Lodge was no longer in danger of being sold, demolished, and turned into apartments or whatever it was that Gil Matthews had wanted to turn it into. Skye stopped scrolling on an old photograph. It was of her, Ben, and Sean. The trio looked happy, if a bit staged. Though that was to be expected. The photo was taken seconds after they had decided to date one other, they lacked the comfort they had now.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this photo before,” Josh remarked, standing behind her.

“It was the first photo we took after agreeing to date,” Skye explained.

“No wonder you all look so stiff,” Skye lightly shoved at Josh for the remark.

“You can’t see it but the boys have their arms around me,” Skye added. “We’ve gotten much better at taking pictures.”

“You know, you’ve never told me how it actually happened. How you all agreed to date each other,” Josh mused.

“Yes, I did. When I told you I was dating the both of them,” Skype looked at Josh weird.

“No I was too dumbfounded at the “I’m dating both of them announcement” to really process anything else,” Josh answered.

“Oh,” Skye turned back to the photo, “I happened right after the concert.

*******************************************************************************************

 _1 Year Earlier_  

Skye couldn’t believe the amount of people who were now crammed into her little Lodge. Business was good; they’d need it in case they were saddled with a fine for the concert. Danielle’s mom had promised not to pursue the fine but Skye couldn’t relax just yet. Knowing her luck they’d get fined anyway. The concertgoers had all left, saying they’d come back again if they had the chance. Skye was feeling hopeful that the Lodge would be open in a year - in a very small part of herself that she was fighting to not let out right now. She didn’t want to let herself down again. But, that wasn’t the only problem that was on her mind. The push to choose between Ben and Sean made her feel nauseous if she was honest. The decision would be easier if they weren’t both completely amazing boys that she could see herself dating equally. Though, she supposed this situation wouldn’t exist if that were case. Ugh, boys were too complicated. Except for Josh, though if he found someone she suspected he might be. Skye was brought out of her twisting thoughts by the bell ringing. “Sorry, what can I do for you?” Skype smiled at the trio in front of her.

“We’re wondering if you’ve got enough room available for 3 for two nights?” the guy with red hair asked. Skye looked down at her book, looking though the available rooms.

“Looks like I’ve got one room with two queen beds,” Skye read of her list, “would that work?”

“Perfectly!” the single woman exclaimed.

“I’ll need credit card for the room,” Skype informed the trio. One of the guys handed her his credit card. “Perfect, I’ll just need a name to put in our ledger.”

“You can put Sarah Horn-Smith on your books,” the girl answered.

“Perfect,” Skye wrote as she spoke to the trio.

“Alright you’re all checked in. You’ll be in room 12. It’s on the second floor, right up those stairs to the left.

“Thank you,” the trio walked away, dragging their luggage behind them.

***

Ben was fixing the shower in room five, again. He was beginning to hate the nozzle. If they had the money the Lodge would just replace the faulty equipment but, as of right now all they could do was send Ben up to bang on it till it started working again. He usually ended up soaking himself and the bathroom so he had taken to laying down a rag tag bunch of towels on the floor. As he was banging he heard the door to the room open. “I’ll be out in just a minute, I’m trying to fix your shower head,” he called out loudly. A middle-aged woman poked her head in.

“Well be quiet about it, I’m going to lay down,” the woman replied.

“Ma’am I’m sorry but there’s a blockage in the pipe somewhere and I’m going to have to bang on it to free it,” Ben explained, using his customer service voice.

“Well be quick about it,” the woman stomped into the bedroom as Ben got back to banging. After three loud clangs the shower erupted and water sprayed everywhere. Ben cried out in alarm before managing to shut off the shower. Looking at himself to assess the damage Ben sighed realizing his shirt was soaked though, again.

“Oh good, it’s fixed. Clean up and get out. I want to sleep,” the woman came back into the bathroom.

“Be just a moment,” Ben replied. Slowly he moved out of the shower and onto the floor. His shoes and socks lay out of range of the water. He picked up one the towels on the floor and dried himself off the best he could before cleaning up the mess. Walking out to the bedroom, shoes in hand, he maneuvered around the woman.

“You aren’t wearing any shoes!” the woman exclaimed.

“Yes, ma’am they would have been soaked when I fixed your shower,” he explained unloading his pile onto the bucket and loading up his tools in his belt. “If there’s anything else you need, don't hesitate to call the front desk,” he said after walking out. The woman slammed the door shut without saying anything. “You’re welcome.” Ben slowly made his way down the stairs. Sean was sitting at the front desk, looking through a biking magazine during the lull. “Room five’s shower is fixed, for now,” Ben sighed. Sean looked up, smiling before taking in Ben’s soaked appearance.

“Why didn’t you get cleaned up? Where are you shoes?” he asked looking around for something for Ben to dry off with.

“In the bucket,” Ben sighed going through the bucket of towels hoping to find a dry one. No luck. “Why can’t there ever be nice people in room five?”

“We do the best we can, promise,” Sean’s natural charm had him working the front desk more often as Skye took over more managerial roles. Ben knew Sean tried to put nice people in room five but everyone was nice to Sean so he was sometimes a poor judge. “ At least get your shoes on before Skye or Ed see you.” Sean’s warning was too late as Skye walked through the archway.

“Ben what happened!” she exclaimed.

“Attack of the shower in room five. What are we on? 7th edition?” Sean asked looking at Ben

“9th,” Ben sighed, water dripping down his face.

“Attack of the shower in room five: 9th edition,” Sean turned to Skye answering her original question.

“Oh, here,” Skye fretted, pulling out a dry towel and a new team shirt from behind the desk. “I’ve put a these here for you Ben.”

“Thank Skye,” Ben smiled at her.

“Go get dried off,” Skye gestured to the stairway leading to the basement. Ben walked down there with the dry shirt in hand.

“Ah, he forgot the towels,” Sean picked up the large bucket. “Got the desk for me?”

“Yeah,” Skye nodded. Sean walked down the stairs to the laundry only to see Ben in the middle of changing his shirt. Sean paused for a minute, never realizing that Ben was quite that attractive.

“What are you doing?” Ben pulled Sean out of his thoughts.

“Your laundry,” Sean plastered a cheeky smile to his face. “You forgot it, again.”

“I would’ve gotten it,” Ben replied, “why didn’t you just leave it at the stairs for me to trip over like you usually do?”

“Maybe I’m trying to look good in front of Skye?” Sean answered, the cheeky grin still plastered to his face.

“Something tells me that Skye won’t pick based on one thing,” Ben replied, a grin spreading on his face.

“I don’t know. If she had gotten the eyeful of you that I did she might decide on one thing,” Sean teased.

“Oh so you think I’m attractive?” Ben shot back, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

“Please, we both know that I’m the attractive one,” Sean replied, a similar vein of sarcasm dripping from his voice. “On a serious note, have you heard anything about her decision?”

“No,” Ben answered, “she’s taking her time with this.”

“Why wouldn’t she,” Sean responded. “We’re both good in our own way. If I had to lose her to someone, I’d want it to be you. I know you’d treat her right.”

“Funny, I think the same about you,” Ben smiled sadly. “Who’d of thought we’d go after the same girl. I never could imagine myself with a girl like Danielle so I figured we had different tastes and would never be in this situation.”

“I mostly stayed with Danielle because she scared me,” Sean deadpanned.

“You’re serious?” Ben exclaimed. “I always thought you were joking.”

“I was mostly, but she did scare me a little. I never wanted to be the guy that hurt her. I knew that if I ever broke it off with her she’d have a problem with that and make sure I knew it,” Sean shrugged.

“How did breaking up with her go?” Ben asked as he leaned on the shelving.

“It was hard. I mean I care for her as a friend so yeah,” Sean trailed off. “I also may have been a dirt bag with the whole kissing Skye thing.” Sean added mumbling.

“Yeah you kind of were,” Ben agreed.

“Sorry, again.”

“It is what it is,” Ben shrugged. “Like you said it was heat of the moment. Besides I think Skye’s right to take her time with the decision. I get the feeling that the three of us don’t really know what we want.”

“I’ll second that,” Sean agreed with a chuckle.

“Ben, the lady in room five is here for you!” Skye’s voice echoed down the basement staircase. The two boys moved up stairs.

“Ma’am what can I –“ an ugly green towel connecting with his face cut off Ben.

“You forgot one,” she stated before walking up the stairs. Ben stared after her a bit dumbfounded before he heard Sean chuckling behind him. Ben turned with a smirk and threw the wet towel at Sean’s face.

***

Kaylee walked up the stairs towards room fifteen. It was the largest room that the Lodge had and took two people to turn over in a timely manner. Opening the door with the universal key she called out “Skye you up here?”

“In the bathroom.” Skye poked her head out of the bathroom and smiled brightly at Kaylee.

“You seem happy,” Kaylee smiled.

“Josh showed me the website he made for _Live at the Lodge_. This “let’s make our own reality series” thing might actually work,” Skye responded. “And hopefully I won’t make a complete fool of myself in front of thousands again.”

“If you get your current boy trouble solved before we go live you won't have to worry about it,” Kaylee advised.

“Easier said than done,” Skye groaned. “I’m at a complete stand-still.”

“You really don’t have a preference?” Kaylee asked somewhat shocked.

“What?” Skye asked, detecting the undertone in her voice.

“Nothing, I just can’t imagine being equally in love with two guys,” Kaylee shrugged. “It’s always been Noah.”

“Have you talked to Noah about the almost kiss?” Skye asked.

“No,” Kaylee sighed. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Well did you want to kiss him?”

“Of course,” Kaylee smiled shyly. “I just didn’t want it to be so public. He scared me a little.”

“Maybe the best course of action would be to talk to him,” Skye offered.

“I want to but I can never find the courage,” Kaylee admitted. “We’re two peas in a pod.”

“Maybe you just need to go for it. My mom used to say that sometimes all you need to do was muster up the type of courage that makes you do life changing things,” Skye explained.

“That’s sounds amazing. Your mom must have been so cool. You don’t talk about her much,” Kaylee probed.

“Some days it’s easier to talk about her. Other days it’s all I can do to not cry,” Skye answered honestly. “I miss her so much.”

“Does being here help, sleeping in her old room?” Kaylee asked.

“Whenever we came up to visit Granddad I always stayed in that room. It’s always been both hers and mine. It helps to be in a place with only happy memories. My house back in the city was sometimes hard to be in. She was sick there so there was both happy and sad memories,” Skye explained. “It also makes the boy problem so hard. Ben and Sean are both the type of guy my mom wanted me to end up with. She was a hopeless romantic.”

“I’m sorry,” Kaylee placed her hand on Skye’s shoulder in a show of comfort.

“I know she’d have liked whoever I choose. Dad will too. That’s what makes it harder. My parents don’t have a preference,” Skye chuckled. “I’ve thought about choosing neither of them you know.”

“Really,” Kaylee asked shocked.

“Seems like the easy way out. I don’t have to hurt one and help the other. But, at the same time I’m scared I’ll lose them both. If I have one the other will follow. Does that make me greedy, to want to keep them both?” Skye asked.

“I think it makes you in love,” Kaylee answered smiling softly. “It’s too bad you can’t combine them into one person.”

“That would solve all of my problems,” Skye laughed.

***

Skye was vacuuming the hallways when Sean walked up the stairs with a stack of folded towels. They smiled at each other.

“How’ve you been?” he asked.

“Good. I have a vacuuming headache but that’s because we need a new vacuum,” Skye responded sighing.

“We’ll get enough people here to save the Lodge. Then we can start replacing the broken things, like that vacuum.”

“The shower in room five get’s replaced first,” Skye shot back. “I feel so bad that Ben has to get soaking wet every time it needs to get fixed.”

“You have to admit, it’s good look for him,” Sean replied in an off-hand fashion.

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Skye gasped.

“Hey, I’m confident enough in how I look to admit he’s an attractive man,” Sean responded. “It’s part of the reason I’ve got competition.”

“You keep talking like that and people will think you like him,” Skye warned.

“I do like him,” Sean answered. Skye was shocked at the revelation for a second before she realized he meant as a friend. Sean began laughing at her as her thoughts displayed on her face.

“Sorry, got lost in thought there for a second,” Skye answered quickly.

“About me I hope,” Sean asked with a cheeky grin.

“In all honesty, you and Ben seem to be the only people I can think about these days,” Skye admitted. “I have no idea who I want to choose. And it doesn’t help that I know your friendship is under pressure because of all of this.”

“We’re not pushing you into something you don’t want, right? Cuz, if we are I’ll call the whole thing off right now and you and Ben can go back to whatever you had before,” Sean said quickly, his expression both concerned and panicked.

“And it’s when you say things like that, that makes my decision so hard,” Skye smiled. “All your doing is making me figure out what I want. And I’m learning I have no clue what that is. Kaylee joked about how I just combine you two and I can’t tell you how amazing that sounds right now.”

“So we’re not easy to decide between,” Sean replied, his tone gloating.

“Danielle may have an easy time,” Skye responded with some sass. “But I don’t. You’re both one-half of my ideal guy. And I can’t decide which half to bring closer.”

“What can I do to make it easier,” Sean asked reaching out to her shoulder.

“Stop being amazing,” Skye deadpanned.

“I’ll try,” Sean laughed.

“Oh please,” Skye giggled. “You like yourself too much to change.”

“True,” Sean smiled.

“Go get back to work,” Skye gestured. “I won’t decide any faster with you bugging me.”

“Okay,” Sean pulled her in for a quick hug. “I meant what I said though. If there’s anything I can do to make this easier just me know.”

 

Ben watched the two hug from the stairwell. The pair broke apart and went their separate ways as his heart fell. Skye walked towards the stairs, smiling when she saw Ben.

“Should I be expecting a happy announcement?” Ben asked, straight to the point.

“No, I haven’t made up my mind yet,” Skye’s smile fell. “I’m sorry, I know the waiting must be hard.”

“It’s harder knowing that I’m making you decide between two people you really care for,” Ben responded pushing her hair from her face. “I’m man enough to say both of us are an amazing catch.”

“You have no idea,” Skye agreed.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” Ben asked. Skye chuckled.

“Sean just asked me the same question. You really are best friends,” Skye answered.

“Yeah,” Ben smiled.

“How is that? I know you felt that your friendship was strained with all of this?” Skye asked.

“Each day that goes by it's like we fall into the old routine. When room five’s shower soaked me yesterday we had a good conversation about you,” Ben began. “Turn’s out we’re both okay with whoever you choose. I think our friendship will be okay no matter what happens.”

“That’s good to hear,” Skye sighed. “I’ve been so worried about how my decision would effect your friendship.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Ben shook his head. “That’s our problem. Worry about what you want.”

“And if I don’t know what that is right now?” Skye asked.

“That’s okay. Take you’re time,” Ben smiled. “I’ll wait. I know Sean will too.”

“Are you both intent on making this even harder for me today?” Skye asked with a smile on her face.

“No, we want to make this as easy for you as we can,” Ben responded.

“I’ll let you know as soon as I decide,” Skye promised.

“Never thought you wouldn’t,” Ben answered.

***

Later that night Skye was sitting on her bed strumming on her mother’s ukulele. She stopped playing when there was knock on the door. “Come in.” Her dad walked through the door carrying a mug of hot cocoa. Skye put the ukulele aside and reached out for the mug.

“Hey, thought you could use this,” Ed smiled at his daughter.

“You only bring me hot cocoa when you think I want to talk,” Skye accused.

“I know you’ve been thinking about Sean and Ben,” her father settled on the bed. “I’m here if you need help.”

“How ironic,” Skye laughed. “They both offered the same thing earlier today.”

“And now I really don't care which one you choose,” Ed admitted. “But, please choose just one.”

“Why wouldn’t I choose just one?” Skye asked, somewhat shocked.

“When your Aunt Martha was about your age she found herself in a similar situation. This was after we moved to the city,” he began.

“What happened?” Skye asked, putting her mug down near her lap.

“She choose them both,” Ed revealed. “Only she didn't tell them that. Each boy thought that she had chosen him over the other. So she began dating them both separately. It was a mess. I was the only one who knew what she did. I was so disappointed in her.”

“Why did she say yes to both?” Skye asked.

“She didn’t want choose. So she didn’t,” Ed shrugged. “The thing I couldn’t get over was the lying she did. I mean if she had told them and they had come to that arrangement together that would have been different. Instead they eventually found out about what she had done, of course, and they both left her.”

“That’s so sad,” Skye mumbled.

“Yeah,” Ed nodded. “She didn’t date for a long time after that.”

“Well at least I know which option to not choose,” Skye tried to lift the mood in the room. “Now to decide between the three remaining options. That still have not changed.”

“Three?”

“Ben or Sean or Neither,” Skye explained.

“Neither?” Ed questioned.

“Yeah. They want me to choose so they can be friends again and stop fighting. And the easiest way for them is if I choose neither them. Because then the one I don’t pick doesn't have anything to be jealous of. But, at the same time I want to be with them or one them romantically,” Skye explained. “They’re both a very big piece of my ideal guy.”

***

The next afternoon Skye couldn't stop think about what her dad had told her the night before. While should couldn’t imagine herself ever lying to either Sean or Ben, she couldn’t help but admit that dating both them was appealing. Choosing between the two was proving impossible. Whenever she started to lean more towards Ben she’d realize that’d mean losing a part of Sean. And anytime she started leaning towards Sean the same thing would happen with Ben. “Maybe I am just greedy,” she mumbled to herself glumly. Though if she was honest with herself the idea of losing one of them wasn’t what was really holding her back. It was the fact that by choosing one of them, she’d hurt the other. That’s what was really tearing her apart. She didn’t want to hurt either of them, the idea of it made her sick. The logical solution was to say no to both of them. She’d be hurting both of them but at least it would be fair. And really the person she’d be hurting the most was herself, they’d still have each other but there was a greater chance of her loosing both of them. But maybe that was the consequence of being greedy. Skye wandered down into the basement room in hopes that some alone time would help her sort out her thoughts. She was down there for a short period of time before she heard Ben and Sean calling out for her. “Down here!” she called. They smiled at her shyly before sitting down around her.

“This feels like an intervention,” Skye pointed out nervously.

“In a way it is,” Sean began.

“I want to apologize. I should never have asked you to choose between us right here and now,” Ben looked at Skye. “It wasn’t fair to you.”

“Yeah, and we’ve seen how much this has been stressing you out and I don’t want to do that to you anymore,” Sean added. “It’s not fair.”

“You don’t have to choose Skye,” Ben stated. “We should have never made you.”

“You guys,” Skye sighed. “You want to know why this has been stressing me out. It’s because I can’t choose. I care about you both equally. I want to be with you both equally. The thought of hurting either one of you has been making me sick to my stomach. I care about you too much to do that to one of you.”

“You want to be with us both?” Sean questioned.

“I know it sounds crazy, and makes me really greedy, but yeah. I like you both equally. One of you doesn’t standout in front of the other for me,” Skye explained sadly. “It’s so messed up.”

“Not really,” Ben countered. “We’re best friends, and we’re really alike in some ways. Makes sense in a way.”

“But that’s the thing, you don’t feel the same to me. You feel like two individual people; who I happened to be falling in love with at the same time. For completely different reasons,” Skye explained. “Ben you make me feel safe and like I have someone to depend on. You feel like a very warm and comforting shadow and I love that. It makes me feel valued and appreciated in a way that I haven't felt since my mom died. And, Sean you push me out of my comfort zone. You make me more adventurous. More outgoing. I feel like I fly when I’m with you. That anything can happen with enough practice and a little bit of crazy. Both feelings are amazing and I’m greedy enough not to want to let either feeling go.”

“So what if you didn’t,” Sean stated, clearly in his own thoughts.

“What?” Skye looked at him, confused.

“What if you dated both of us?” Sean explained.

“My family has a history of that not going so well,” Skye deadpanned.

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, clearly confused.

“My Aunt Martha, she was caught in a love triangle when she was our age. She tried dating both boys at the same time without them knowing and she ended up losing both of them. I’d rather call everything off now and keep your friendship,” Skye explained.

“Well of course that’d never work, she was lying to them,” Ben jumped in. “If we did this, everyone would know. I mean it’s something we’d agree too. That’s a completely different situation.”

“So what, you’d share me. I’d just float between you two?” Skye asked.

“No, that doesn’t feel right. I mean we’re better when it’s the three of us together. Anyone remember the attack of room five’s shower yesterday. It was Skye who saved the day,” Sean answered. “I couldn’t even find a dry towel for Ben.”

“No but you did help him to enjoy his win from the bike race,” Skye reminded. “And Ben came to my rescue when Danielle was accusing me of trying to steal you.”

“Yeah, and then I royally messed that up,” Sean looked down sheepishly.

“Sean, something tells me that was the best thing you could have ever done. Maybe Sean’s right, it should be the three of us together,” Ben stated. “We complement each other really well. And we all know that Skye is okay with dating both of us at the same time and that the two of us want to date Skye,” Ben explained pointing to Sean. “I’m not opposed to the idea of dating Sean.”

“You’re not?” Sean asked shocked. “I’m not opposed to dating you either.”

“You’re not?” Skye asked shocked at the common revelation.

“I told you yesterday, I like him,” Sean shrugged looking at Skye.

“Wait!” Skye exclaimed, Sean’s works processing, “I though you meant as a friend!”

“I know, that’s what was so funny,” Sean started chuckling. “You can be thick at times.”

“Wait you like me? Like, romantic like me?” Ben asked looking at Sean with wide eyes.

“I’ve sort of had a low key crush on you for years,” Sean admitted, pointedly looking at the ground.

“This has got to be the universe’s cruelest coincidence,” Ben breathed. At the confused expressions he explained. “I’ve also had a low-key crush on you for years.” At this revelation the trio couldn’t help but burst out with laughter.

“So what, we’re all dating each other?” Skye asked as the laughter died down. “Like equally. Like no person is going between two people.”

“No, all of us. At the same time. Equally.” Ben affirmed.

“I feel like this belongs in a romantic comedy,” Sean stated shocked.

“Do we tell people?” Skye asked. “I doubt I could keep dating one guy from my dad for long, let alone two.”

“Not forever,” Ben assured her, “but, maybe for now it’s best to keep this too ourselves. Give us time to figure this out in private, without any outside interference. I mean, this isn’t exactly conventional and we’ll have backlash from places we don’t expect when we do tell people. It might be a good idea to have a strong relationship with each other before we tell anyone else. A support system of sorts.”

“Oh, I can guarantee that some of that backlash is going to come from my father,” Sean assured the other two. “And it won’t be pretty.”

“We’ll handle that hurdle when we get there,” Skye promised. But for now, let’s just enjoy it being the three of us. I feel like we should take a picture to remember this moment.”

“I’m in,” Sean answered moving to sit closer to Skye. Ben moved to sit down on her other side. Skye moved her camera into position before snapping the photo, the three of them sitting close together and smiling.

*******************************************************************************************

“That’s adorable!” Josh exclaimed. “I can’t believe you’ve been with them since right after the concert. I didn’t think you’d been together that long.”

“Yeah,” Skye sighed. “We kept a secret for a while. We didn’t know how’d people react and honestly it was really nerve racking. I think I understand how you felt when you came out. Telling my dad was probably the most nerve racking thing I’ve ever done.”

“Now you know my pain,” Josh smiled. “Wait you told your dad? Before me or after me?”

“Before you,” Skye explained. “I didn’t want him to find out any other way. He reacted better than I expected.”

“What do you mean?” Josh asked.

“He didn’t want to outright kill the boys but it helped that they weren’t anywhere near at the time. It was when we were living in the camper actually. Everyone had gone home for the night and we stayed up talking. It sort of slipped out. By morning he got enough of it to talk to them. It took a lot of time though. He really was really confused for awhile,” Skye explained.

“So was I,” Josh added. “On paper it seems so weird. My best friend is dating two different guys who also happen to be dating each other. Then I saw you guys together. And it just made sense. It was nice to see you so happy again. Hadn’t seen you that happy since before your mom died. I missed it.”

“I missed being that happy too,” Skye agreed. They both looked up at the stairwell when they heard footsteps. Skye smiled when she saw both of her boyfriends walking down the stairs. Though her smile fell when she noticed Ben was soaking wet, again. “Shower in room five?” she asked walking over to a stack of clean towels and work shirts.

“Shower in room five: 22nd edition,” Ben answered. “Please tell me the new shower system is coming soon.”

“It should be here Monday,” Skye answered. “As soon as it comes, I’m calling you.”

“What are you two doing down here?” Sean asked.

“Chilling,” Josh shrugged, “Skye was telling me about how you guys all got together. I can't believe you didn’t realize you best friend had a crush on you.”

“It’s not like he realized either,” Sean shot back.

“Hey!” Ben called from behind the racks where he was changing.

“It’s true!”

“Boys,” Skye called at the pair of them. “We were actually looking at the picture we took that afternoon.”

“You know you guys don’t really address your relationship much on _Live with the Lodge_. Have you ever thought about being a little more public with it? I mean our viewers know your dating but that’s it. I haven’t published anything else, as per your request. But, representation is important and your type of relationship isn’t represented at all really,” Josh old the trio.

“We’ve thought about it but, being really public with it is worry some,” Sean replied.

“What about posting images to your Instagram accounts. Then you control what’s being seen but its more than just ‘oh we’re dating’. I know a lot of celebrities do it that way. They show pieces of their relationship but, nothing too private,” Josh suggested.

“That’s not a half bad idea,” Ben admitted walking back to the group, dried off for the most part.

“I’m in a place where I’d be okay with that. Pictures of us together, maybe doing something normal but, nothing too private,” Skye looked at the two boys who nodded in agreement. “But, what pictures should we use?”

“What about that first one we took?” Sean suggested. It’s a great picture and it’s not too private.”

“But, it is special,” Ben countered.

“You don’t have to mention that,” Josh stated. “You can keep the caption really general.” Skye walked over to her phone on the couch before twiddling on it

“That first picture right?” she looked at the boys for confirmation. They nodded. She finished working on the post before making it public on her Instagram. The three boys got an alert on their phones and opened up the post. It was that first picture with the caption: _“the luckiest girl in the world and her two boys <3 <3 xxx”_.

 

                                       

                                                                    (c) [pansexualbenevens](http://pansexualbenevans.tumblr.com) on tumblr ([link to original post](http://pansexualbenevans.tumblr.com/post/164410280326/skyebean-on-instagram-click-images-to-enlarge))


End file.
